


Prison Break

by ariminiria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Thor and Jane aren't together, but they parted on good terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: When the woman Thor loves goes missing, he'll move any realm to get her back. Especially since he still needs to tell her how he feels...





	Prison Break

It was just supposed to be a simple mission. Take out a HYDRA base, no problem. Nothing new. But somehow, you had managed to wind up stuck in a filthy, cramped cell in a dungeon who-knows-how-many feet underground. Just perfect.

It hadn’t started off badly. Quite the opposite, actually. Everything was going well until you had been separated from the group by an unexpected explosion. You had blacked out and woken up in this freezing cold prison.

But you weren’t scared, for some reason. You just patiently sat in the dark, your thoughts turning to a certain golden-haired Asgardian.

 

_ “Ah, Lady (Y/N)! It is good to see you again.” The demigod smiled as he greeted you with a hug. _

_ “And you! I assume you’ll be joining us on this raid? Not exactly a great welcome-back gift.” you chuckled. _

_ “Indeed, it seems I chose a poor time to return to Midgard. However, I am more than happy to offer my services, especially if it means fighting along such a great warrior as yourself.” You blushed at his compliment. He and Jane had long since decided that their relationship just wasn’t working, parting as friends. Ever since, the two of you had been flirting back and forth a bit, but never actually taking it to a relationship level. _

_ “Well, I guess we should get going, then. Don’t want them to take off without us!” He smiled in agreement and you headed to the jet together. _

 

Now, here you were, a prisoner of HYDRA, and you may never get the chance to be more than friends with the prince who had stolen your heart. Suddenly, the cell door opened, revealing some rough looking HYDRA agents. Oh boy.

_ Please find me,Thor. _

 

~Thor’s POV~

After the blast, Thor had lost sight of (Y/N), only to find out afterwards that she had been captured by the enemy organization. His heart dropped, his insides twisted. He felt like his soul was being ripped to pieces. But now, nothing was going to stop him from tearing apart every HYDRA base with his bare hands until he found her.

Those scoundrels wouldn’t know what had hit them. Because they had made the mistake of taking the one who meant the most to him. And now they would feel the wrath of Mjolnir.

 

It was as if the HYDRA agents were only running at him with the intent of being swept aside by his hammer. He made his way to the room Agent Romanov had said she would be in, breaking down the door with a crackle of lightning to highlight his rage.

Then, he saw her, and his heart broke all over again. (Y/N) lay on the floor of the small cell covered in blood, her broken frame gut-wrenchingly still.

_ No, please no. _

He dropped his beloved hammer and rushed to the side of the one who was far more precious. He placed two fingers against her neck.

A pulse.

_ Thank goodness. _

He gently gathered her in his arms, and sauntered back out. The Captain, who had been defending the hall, noticed that Thor had Agent (L/N) and alerted the others.

Back in the jet, the Asgardian stayed by her side, resolving never to lose her again.

 

~(Y/N)’s POV~

You woke up in a white room with a fierce pounding in your head. Blinking a few times, you attempted to sit up, only to be met with pain in your ribs. This elicited an agonized groan, attracting the attention of a certain otherworldly warrior.

“Gently now, Lady (Y/N), you are safe now. Although, your injuries were quite extensive, the Physician Cho says you are healing quite well.”

At the sound of his voice, that familiar bubbly feeling rose up inside your stomach. Or maybe that was just the meds. Either way, you turned to your savior with look of pure joy. Before Thor could continue his speech, you threw your arms around him, ignoring the pain and burying your face in the crook of his neck.

He was a bit caught off guard, but even so, he cautiously returned the gesture, careful not to cause you any more discomfort.

“I knew you’d find me.” you breathed.

Still holding you close, he replied, “I-” He stopped, clearing his throat as his voice broke. “I thought I’d lost you, there for a moment.”

Now he did pull away, though he still kept a hand on your waist, entwining his other hand with yours. He fixed his eyes on yours, emphasizing the real meaning behind his words.

_ Well, if we’re gonna speak in code… _

“Naw, you’re gonna have to do better than a few measly HYDRA agents if wanna get rid of me.” you smirked. He moved his hand from your waist to lightly cup your chin. For such a tough fighter, he was surprisingly gentle.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. “Now get some rest, darling. You’re going to need it if we’re going to back out on the battlefield together.”

You leaned back with a dreamy smile that you couldn’t keep off of your face.

“Together?”

“Of course. Now that I have you, I never want to leave your side.” He kissed your forehead and you drifted off contently, dreaming of the days to come.


End file.
